Me desculpe
by Gabi R. Cullen
Summary: Naruto sai em missão e Sakura se arrepende em ter brigado com ele. -OneShot- -NaruSaku-


**OneShot, NaruSaku **

**Legenda:**

"pensamentos"

- Falas –

[ Comentários da Autora ee

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Já fazia alguns dias que Naruto havia falado para Sakura que faria qualquer coisa para ela. Se fosse para se jogar de uma montanha, ele se jogava. Se for para ele matar o Sasuke, ele matava [ e com muito gosto! OO , mas com esses atos de Naruto, Sakura estava começando a se irritar aos poucos... Eles já estavam com 15 anos, mais maduros.

Sasuke estava parando de treinar um pouco, fazia uns 5 dias que completou sua vingança, e Sakura não sentia mais nenhuma atração por ele.

Naruto estava ficando cada vez mais forte, e prestes a se virar Hokage. Até Kakashi estava feliz com esta situação.

Sai parou de chamar Sakura de feiosa e passou a chamá-la de 'Lindosa', pelo belo vestido que ela usou em uma festa social em que, ele estava presente.

- Naruto! – berrou Sakura, que estava sentada perto do portão de Konoha, e Naruto não estava tão longe dela.

Ela não sabia o por que, mas ela estava começando a sentir falta de Naruto aos poucos. Ela ficava preocupada quando ele ia à uma missão, ela as vezes tinha ciúme que ele ficasse com Hinata conversando e ela... Só dando bola. Mas ela sempre amou Sasuke e vai ficar assim até o fim de sua vida... Eu acho.

- Sakura-chan! – disse o loiro que se aproximava de Sakura, iria dar um abraço forte nele, mas Sakura impediu.

- Naruto, eu preciso falar com você. É sobre a parte de... Você ficar dando em cima de mim. Eu não gosto disso,e você SABE que eu amo o Sasuke mais que tudo na minha vida – disse Sakura – E.. Aquela sua promessa, a que você faria qualquer coisa pra mim. Eu só quero que... Suma da minha vida.

Naruto se espantou com o ato da garota. Abaixou a cabeça deixou uma lágrima perdida escorrer pelo rosto e depois levantou a cabeça novamente.

- Ok. Eu fiz uma promessa e agora, vou cumpri-la – disse Naruto, que deu as costas para Sakura e saiu andando meio triste pelas ruas de Konoha.

"Melhor assim..." – pensou Sakura indo para a casa, sentindo uma leve dor no coração. "Mas que dor é essa que eu estou sentindo? Isso... Não é normal" – pensava ela, enquanto estava indo para a casa dela.

Naruto se sentia abandonado, aquelas palavras de Sakura mexeram realmente com ele, ele não havia chorado à 3 anos e agora, era a primeira vez que ele chorava, depois de 3 anos.

Kakashi estava meio perdido andando pelas ruas, estava procurando um dos ninjas dele, que precisava fazer uma missão no dia seguinte, ele encontrou Naruto.

- Naruto! – disse Kakashi

- Oi.. Kakashi-sensei – disse Naruto

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kakashi

- A Sakura-chan... Não quer me ver nunca mais, ela pediu para eu sumir da vida dela – disse Naruto

- Bem.. Se é assim, tenho uma missão pra você – disse Kakashi – É para espionar e depois atacar um castelo de uma garota que é pior que o Orochimaru. Ela chama vários homens para se casar com ela, e os que não aceitam, acabam mortos. Ela tem que ser capturada, e depois, o pergaminho que está com ela, deve ser devolvido para a vila, ela roubou do escritório da Tsunade – disse Kakashi

- Parece difícil.. Mas tudo bem, eu aceito a missão – disse Naruto

- Ok. Amanhã, às 7h da manhã, um grupo de no máximo 7 ninjas de Konoha irão te acompanhar até lá, e depois, fica tudo bom você – disse Kakashi

- Ok. Vou esperar ansioso pela missão. Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei – disse Naruto

- De nada, Naruto – disse Kakashi

"Algo no Naruto está estranho... Mas porque Sakura quer ficar longe de Naruto? Por causa do Sasuke? É estranho..." – pensava Kakashi

Sakura chegou em casa, tomou um bom banho e botou o pijama típico dela, uma camisola rosa claro com desenhos de flores de cerejeira. Ela se deitou na cama e sentiu aquela pontada no coração.

- Ai! O que será que ta acontecendo comigo? – disse Sakura, se perguntando

Depois de uma meia hora,ela conseguiu dormir.

6:50h, finalmente, Kakashi havia chegado mais cedo. Ele estava com os 7 ninjas esperando Naruto, que estava chegando.

- Bom dia – disse Naruto de cabeça baixa

- Bom dia – disse todos os ninjas em coro, menos Kakashi

- Se cuide, vai ser uma missão complicada – disse Kakashi

- Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei – disse Naruto, indo com os outros ninjas para o castelo, que ficava à uns 30 quilômetros de lá.

Sakura acordou às 8h, com uma dor imensa no coração.

"Mas o que é isso?!" – pensava Sakura

Ela olhou aquela foto do time 7, quando era mais novos, à 3 anos atrás. Naruto encarava Sasuke, e Sasuke não estava nem ai, e Sakura, estava feliz, sorrindo, no meio dos dois. E atrás deles, estava Kakashi.

Ela sorriu ao ver Naruto encarando Sasuke, era meio engraçado. Ela sentiu outra pontada no peito, decidiu procurar a Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama! – disse Sakura entrando no escritório da Hokage

- Diga minha pupila – disse Tsunade folheando uns arquivos

- Eu.. To com fortes pontadas no coração... Não sei identificar o que é – disse Sakura meio confusa

- Eu estou muito ocupada agora Sakura, descubra por si mesma – disse a Hokage

- OK... – disse Sakura se retirando do escritório dela.

"Porque quando eu penso no Naruto, eu tenho pontadas no peito? Ou parece que estão apertando meu coração com tanta força..." – pensava Sakura

Não deu 15 minutos para a ficha de Sakura cair.

"Eu... Estou apaixonada por ele" – pensou ela com os olhos meio arregalados.

Kakashi estava passando por perto dela, ela logo olhou e perguntou.

- Kakashi-sensei! Onde está o Naruto?!

- Ele foi para uma missão, a 30 quilômetros daqui – disse Kakashi – Por quê?

- É que eu fui uma grande idiota com ele... E só agora eu percebi, que eu o amo de verdade – disse ela com a cabeça baixa, quase chorando

- Corra. Ele foi para o castelo dá Sayori – disse Kakashi

- OK! Obrigado Kakashi-sensei! – disse Sakura

Ela saiu correndo a fora de Konoha, ainda tendo que seguir mais de 30 quilômetros pela frente.

- NARUTO, CUIDADO! – berrou um dos ninjas que empurrava Naruto para um lado para ele não ser atingido pela chuva de Kunais que chegou na hora que eles pularam o muro do castelo.

- Obrigado! – disse Naruto

Eles começaram a atacar. 5 dos 7 ninjas morreram e os outros dois, foram despejados para fora do Castelo. Naruto foi levado até a sala da princesa Sayori.

- Que menino fofo...! – disse a princesa com uma voz muito doce – CASE-SE COMIGO! – disse ela já engrossando a voz

- NUNCA! – berrou Naruto

- Porque? Você parece ser um bom marido e além disso, é bonitinho – disse a princesa

- Dane-se, eu... – disse Naruto, sendo interrompido por um cara que voava na frente dele e claro, com o Nariz sangrando.

Naruto estava amarrado com uma corda, olhou para o lado e viu aquela pessoa que invadiu o salão da princesa, a garota dos cabelos rosados e olhos verdes esmeralda, a menina em que ele mais amou em toda sua vida, Haruno Sakura.

- ELE NUNCA IRÁ SE CASAR COM VOCÊ! – berrou Sakura

- E quem disse que não vai? – perguntou a princesa

- EU! Porque não é você que ele ama. Não você que ele deseja passar todos os dias juntinhos até o final das vidas, não é você com quem ele quer casar e ter uma família feliz. É comigo, porque ele sempre me amou e eu burra, nunca dei chance para ele... Mas só agora, notei que eu o amo de verdade, mais que tudo – disse Sakura dando uma pausa, chutando uns guardas e soltando Naruto.

- S-Sakura-chan... – disse Naruto em voz baixa enquanto olhava a amada lutar e falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Naruto, esse tempo todo eu nunca notei isso que eu sentia por você, pensei que era só amizade, mas garanto que não... Naruto, eu te... – disse Sakura sendo interrompida pela princesa que enfiava uma espada na barriga de Sakura, que a fez cair de joelhos e deixar escorrer sangue para todos os lados.

- SAKURA! – berrou Naruto.

Kakashi chegou, chamou Jiraiya para levar a princesa, ela estava com o tal pergaminho em mãos.

Kakashi viu que Sakura já estava morta, e decidiu levar Naruto que estava tentando chegar perto dela.

Jiraiya deu um soco na princesa que a deixou desacordada por um bom tempo.Saiu primeiro que Kakashi, que segurou Naruto firme e foi embora, abandonando o corpo de Sakura no castelo...

Sasuke estava na frente do portão de Konoha, esperando o homem-preguiça e o amigo-hiperativo.

Sasuke olhou os dois, ele havia criado coragem para dizer alguma coisa para certa pessoa.

Ele sabia que Sakura havia ido a missão encontrar Naruto, mas... Cadê ela?

- Onde está a Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke, meio num tom de voz desesperado.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça e a mexeu negativamente devagar.

- NARUTO! VOCÊ A DEIXOU MORRER?! – berrou Sasuke

- Não deu tempo... Kakashi me levou e nem se quer, consegui tocar nela – disse Naruto

- DOBE! – berrou Sasuke metendo um soco na cara de Naruto – HOJE EU IA ME DECLARAR PARA ELA, EU AMAVA ELA MAIS QUE TUDO!

Naruto reagiu ao soco de Sasuke. O dele foi mais forte.

- VOCÊ NUNCA FEZ A SAKURA FELIZ! NUNCA! SEMPRE A CHAMOU DE IRRITANTE, DIZIA QUE ODIAVA ELA! E ELA COMEÇOU A FICAR DEPRIMIDA PORQUE ELA REALMENTE TE AMAVA DOBE, E AGORA, QUE ELA MORREU, ELA NÃO ESTÁ MAIS AQUI, VOCÊ FICA INVENTANDO MENTIRAS SOBRE QUE AMAVA ELA! – berrou Naruto, metendo um soco bem forte na cara de Sasuke.

Sasuke parou. Não reagiu. Sabia que o que ele tinha feito no passado era errado... Apenas deixou Sakura mais infeliz do que já era. E agora, que ele iria se declarar para ela e pedir desculpas por tudo... Ela morre.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, e depois de umas 4 horas, foi para perto de uma cachoeira, que foi onde viu Sakura pela primeira vez. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Naruto, os olhos dele começaram a ficar vermelhos e ele começou a chorar.

- Sakura... Se você ainda estivesse aqui... Eu iria te fazer feliz, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa... Eu te amo mais que tudo, Sakura, porque você se foi? Porque? Poderia ser eu! Poderia não... Queria que fosse eu no seu lugar... Mas porque...? – se perguntava Naruto, cerrando os punhos.

- Não diga besteiras, Naruto baka! – disse uma voz feminina que vinha atrás de Naruto

Ele reconheceu a voz. Será a pessoa que ele amava? Voltou a vida?

Ele olhou para trás e viu aquela garota de vestido rosa claro, com alguns detalhes em branco, com os olhos verdes e cabelos rosados, sorrindo para ele.

- S-Sak... – disse Naruto sem conseguir falar direito

- Unf! Pensei que estava com saudades! – disse a garota

- SAKURA-CHAN! – berrou ele, correndo abraçar a garota.

Os dois se abraçam, ficar grudados ali. Naruto pergunta.

- C-Como você conseguiu viver?! – perguntou ele

- Tsunade-sama me salvou – disse Sakura sorrindo – Ela sabia que eu corria perigo e veio me salvar o mais rápido possível

- TE AMO VOVÓ TSUNADE! Mas amo mais você, Sakura-chan – disse Naruto, olhando para a garota, com uma carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Naruto-kun, eu te amo! – disse Sakura, abraçando o garoto mais forte e marcando aquele momento, com um doce beijo apaixonado.

Alguns anos depois...

Sakura se encontrava em uma cama de hospital, com um bebê no colo. Ela estava com 21 anos, e Naruto, 22.

- EU SOU PAPAI! EU SOU PAPAI! – berrava Naruto dando pulos no quarto.

- Naruto! Fala mais baixo, daqui a pouco o Daisuke-kun pode acordar! – disse Sakura

- D-Desculpa! – disse Naruto dando um selinho na esposa e fazendo carinho no filho que nasceu à uma hora atrás. Ele tinha cabelos loiros, e parecia que ia ter os olhos verdes, era a tal intuição feminina de Sakura que dizia isso.

- TESTUDA! – berrou Ino ao entrar no quarto com Sai, e com a filha mais nova, Mieko. Cabelos castanhos claros, e olhos azuis iguais ao da mãe. Mieko tinha 3 anos, estava no colo de Sai.

- Porca! – disse Sakura sorrindo

- Qual o nome do seu... filho ou filha? – perguntou Ino sentando ao lado da cama de Sakura

- É um menino. O nome dele é Daisuke! – disse Sakura sorrindo.

- Nome lindo! E parece que ele vai ser escandaloso igual ao Naruto! – disse Ino

- É. Tal pai, tal filho – disse Sai debochando

- Cala a boca, Dobe 2! – disse Naruto

Sasuke estava em cima do telhado do quarto onde Sakura estava.

"Uzumaki... Daisuke. Esse filho era para ser meu! E não do Teme!" – pensou Sasuke ao escutar a conversa deles e foi embora. Ele sem querer, se esbarra em uma garota de cabelos pretos, com um óculos.

- EI! Cuidado por... – disse a garota notando a beleza do homem com a barriga 'definida'.

- Cuidado por onde anda? – disse ele estendendo a mão para ela se levantar

- N-Não.. Esquece.. Qual seu nome? – perguntou ela

- Uchiha Sasuke – disse ele

- Eu sou Karin... – disse ela

- Bem Karin, tenho que ir, até mais – disse ele

- ESPERA! – disse Karin, puxando pela a mão de Sasuke com força, o fazendo se virar para ela, em que,ela cai no chão e Sasuke cai em cima dela. Ambos ficam corados, mas... O coração que manda em tudo, né? Deram um bom beijo apaixonado lá.

Naruto e Sakura, passaram anos juntos, até o fim da vida deles. Daisuke ganhou uma irmã, Natsuki, que era loirinha de olhos verdes também, Daisuke entrou na ANBU com 16 anos e Natsuki, com 11. Eram muito habilidosos, se duvidar, os melhores de Konoha. Naruto e Sakura ficavam cada vez mais orgulhosos dos filhos em que eles colocaram no mundo.

E claro, viveram felizes para sempre... !

akura indo para a casa, sentindo uma leve dor no coraçando meio triste pelas ruas de Konoha.


End file.
